FIREMAN SAM 1987 (VHS Tape)
Anyone know who Fireman Sam is? I know this show. It's really good because of the characters, stories, rescues, and humor. Anyways, It was a nice summer day. I was online playing Roblox until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the postman had arrived, dropped off a package, knocked at my door as usual and left. I quit to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the mailbox was a VHS Tape. I looked at the tape and it looks like any ordinary VHS tape, except it had a sticker on the bottom of it with "FIREMAN SAM 1987" written by a black marker. When I saw "FIREMAN SAM" on the writing of the tape, I was actually excited and wanted to watch it, since I know this show. I went to my VCR, put the tape in and pressed play. For some reason it took 9 minutes to get working. (Possibly due to the bad condition.) After waiting, the tape finally began. The intro popped up and to my suprise, I noticed that it was one of the first Fireman Sam episodes. I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier I liked him. After 6 Episodes, It went to the credits and the tape ended there, but before I could shut off the VCR, the phone rang. I went to get it and answered on the second ring. "Hello?" "Phone call for Barry... Barry Marvin... is Barry Marvin here?" "What?" -click- I, of course, passed this off as nothing more than an appropriately timed prank call and returned the phone to its cradle. Figuring that the tape would run down, I decided to have tea and review my history paper. As I was correcting some spelling mistakes, I heard an eerie cry emanating from the back room. I couldn't make it out at first, but as I drew closer, I heard, with disturbing clarity. "SAAAAAAAM... SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!" Upon my return, I was faced with the visage of Fireman Sam plummeting from a cliff, probably about 50 feet tall, and landing on the ground with a sickening crunch. As this transpired, it cut to static and showed the intro again. Fireman Sam doesn't appear anywhere and is replaced with Buck Douglas. He was mad throughout the intro. The Lyrics were also changed. It went like this: When I hear that ni**a bell chime, Buck Douglas is there on time. Putting on my f**king guns, Would you please smack my b**** up? '' ''I'm always on the scene, (Buck Douglas) And my ni**as unclean, (Buck Douglas) If Sam is Ignored, I am the ni**a next door! '' ''Running down the Jewish streets, Greeting ni**as that I meet. Someome could be on my a**. So I must hurry, Buck Douglas. '' ''I'm always on the scene, (Buck Douglas) And my ni**as unclean, (Buck Douglas) If Sam is Ignored, I am the ni**a next door! '' '''F**k you Sam!' The Fireman Sam logo was replaced with "Buck Douglas" and Buck is mad, holding his middle finger. (As opposite to Sam smiling and holding a thumbs up.) The screen went to static and I noticed an odd smell emanating from the VCR, seconds before it caught fire. Fortunately I was able to put out the fire before it spread. Unfortunately, the VCR was a write-off and I accidentally inhaled some of the fumes, which led to endemic and seemingly inexplicable nightmares over the next few weeks. Seeking closure, I tried to remove the tape from the remains of the VCR, from where I could (hopefully) play it on another VCR. Though I achieved this, upon playing the tape in a second VCR (again from Goodwill) the only footage which was legible was the shot of Sam's corpse at the end of act one which, for some reason, had melded with the opening theme. I only hope that, by posting this, I can impress upon others the horror that is an unreleased episode. If you ever have an opportunity to see this; DON'T!